The Truth is Revealed
by Anju-Cullen-Michaels
Summary: Kagome tells Inuyasha how she really feels...as she runs to protect her virtue...she is saved by Koga. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Don't be shy, Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, as he began to fondle with her skirt.

"I'm not being shy!" She protested, pushing him away.

Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her wrists and held them above her head, "then stop refusing me! I know you love me…you always get jealous when I leave to go see Kikyo. So you must love me…and you probably want me to." Inuyasha said, while fingering her womanhood.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha fell to the mud underneath him, "the only reason I get jealous, you bastard…is because SHE IS DEAD! But you're too stupid to comprehend the fact that the girl that you still love, is made of soil, and other types of shit!"

As Kagome adjusted her skirt, she began to head to the western lands, inhabited by wolves, with the western Prince, Koga. As Koga continued to keep watch on his tribe, he caught the familiar scent.

"Ginta! Hokaku!" He shouted.

They ran up to him, and stood in ready position, "yes, Koga!" Ginta answered.

"Watch the tribe and land. My woman is approaching, and if any of you two dare to disobey, it will be the last order you will receive from me." Koga threatened.

They jumped in their spots, and immediately bowed in respect, "yes our lord. Anything for you."

Koga raced off, and followed the scent of his woman.

_Stupid Inuyasha! I'm not ready… I want to save myself for that special someone. Someone like…_

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted behind her.

She looked back, and ran as fast as she could towards the western lands. She looked over her shoulder; he was catching up to her quickly. The gap between them continued to close, and then she looked forward, and saw a tornado of dirt in front of her. _Koga! _She thought.

"Koga, please help!" She yelled to the tornado, which suddenly vanished.

Koga appeared right in front of his woman, and noticed the mutt face chasing her from behind. Koga marched up to his woman, gave her a hug and wiped her tears from her red face. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and grabbed the tetsuaiga.

"Mangy wolf, you better let her go." Inuyasha growled.

Koga put Kagome behind him for safety, "In your dreams, mutt face."

Inuyasha charged towards the flea bitten wolf, with great force. _ I can't let Inuyasha harm Koga." _I thought.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha continued to hit the ground due to the commmanding word. Then she leaped into Koga's arms and held on tight as he continued to race to his western lands.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Koga asked as he continued to run.

She shrugged, looking ahead towards the sunset, "I guess…I mean, I don't know."

Koga growled, as Kagome began to cry again. He looked up and saw Ginta and Hokkaku asleep at their posts.

"GINTA, HOKAKU!" Koga shouted.

They quickly arose and grabbed their weapons, and stood at the ready, "Yessir!"

"You two, watch around for the mutt face, I don't want him coming in. If he comes in, you guys will be sleeping with the sharks!" He threatened.

They both jumped back and nodded. They stood in their posts, shaking from the threat that came from their master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Koga placed Kagome on the pile of hay that he called a bed. He gently caressed her and cuddled close to her, Kagome continued to weep ever so slightly trying so hard not to make a scene. Koga wanted Kagome to be his now, he couldn't wait any longer...he knew Kagome wouldn't want to go back to the dog eared mutt Inutrasha after she's been with Koga. Koga gently nipped on her ear lobe making her quiver, he smiled.  
"Do you like this Kagome?"  
She nodded slightly to the prince of the western lands. Koga knew it, he always hoped Kagome would want to be the princess of the western lands and now she finally could, Koga was going to make her his tonight if it was the last thing he did!  
Koga began to kiss Kagome on the lips and she soon began to kiss him back. The kiss started just as pecks and tender ones, but soon it intensified and the kisses became romantic filled with passion. Kagome's moans continued to intensify as Koga began to explore underneath Kagome's shirt, his hands gently massaged her breast making it ready. Koga ripped off Kagome's shirt along with the lacey fabric that held her upper region in place. He began to lick her nipple making it hard as a rock. Kagome began to entangle her hands in his hair making it a giant knot; she continued to force him on her entire body wanting more and more. Koga's hands began to travel to the hem of skirt wanting it all. Kagome lifted up her head and stared deeply into Koga's eyes.

"What's the matter Kagome?" He asked nervously.

She shook her head and began to kiss Koga even more; their tongues continued to dance romantically as Koga ripped off Kagome's skirt, revealing her white panties. Koga gave his princess one last kiss and he began to slowly lick the inside of her thigh, making her quiver with delight. His tongue began to explore the nether regions of his awaiting woman, she moaned at the slightest lick. His fingers snuck in from underneath and he began to finger her as his tongue continued to lick her from the outside. His fingers began to thrust inside her womanhood making her jump and moan with ecstasy.

Koga removed his fingers from his woman and slid off her underwear, and his woman was soon completely revealed and waiting underneath him. Koga was immediately pulled back into Kagome, the scent escaping her nether region was a magnet and Koga was attracted. Koga's tongue began to gently lick her clit as his fingers entered once again. His fingers continued to explore her insides as Koga's mouth was busy sucking and licking at her sensitive spot. She screamed and moaned as Koga's fingers continued to thrust harder and deeper.

"Koga….I want…it…." Kagome said with a moan escaping after each word.

Koga smirked at the demand coming from Kagome. His member was ready to explore the inside of his woman, for god's sake he was ready from the moment he knew she could detect the jewel shards. He grabbed his young member and rubbed the tip of it on her entrance. He rubbed it continuously until Kagome begged for it all.

"Here I come, Kagome."

After Koga said that, his member entered her nether region and he penetrated her. She screamed as Koga pushed it in, Koga stopped with fear.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She slowly nodded, "It's okay, just keep going." Kagome said seductively.

Koga smiled with joy, and thrust his member all the way inside Kagome. He began with a slow steady motion, allowing Kagome to adjust to his member. Her hands were soon on his shoulders, gripping them tightly; and her legs wrapped around his waist. She began rocking her hips along with Koga; however, she wanted to be in demand now. With all her might, she forced Koga to be the one on the hay. She sat on top of her prince, and he had a full view of his woman; top to bottom, and he loved it all. She put her hand on his rock-hard abs and began to ride his full length stick fast. With her other free hand she began to massage her breast, increasing her pleasure. Her speed continued to pick up and Koga's hand traveled down to clit and began to rub it, going with the pace. Kagome began to scream and moan louder as the pace was fast enough, the slapping of their thighs echoed throughout the cave, where the wolves and men listened intently. Kagome felt something weird insider her, something she has never felt before. She massaged her breast harder and her other hand began to massage her other breast, making Kagome scream.

Koga was ready to imprint with Kagome; once this was over, Kagome and Koga were going to be together forever. And soon they were going to have little ones running around. Koga picked Kagome up and held her tight against the wall and began thrusting deep and far inside her, making her moan as loud as she could.

"Koga!" She screamed, "I'm cumming!"

She shouted over the moans of ecstasy. Koga threw in one more large thrust and soon he shot everything he held inside her nether region. Kagome soon joined with him, they both came together and were happily in each other's arms. As Koga carried Kagome back to the pile of hay, Kagome kissed Koga and thanked him for saving her.

"Kagome stay with me please?" Koga asked as they began to fall asleep together.

She looked at him, imagining a world with Koga, and she smiled.

"Of course, I will." Kagome answered.

Koga smiled as they both dozed off into a nice rest.


	3. Author's Note: Sequel is UP!

ATTN:

FANS AND FOLLOWERS OF 'THE TRUTH IS REVEALED' THE SEQUEL IS UP AND IN PROGRESS! THE STORY IS CALLED 'QUEEN OF THE EASTERN TRIBE' I FINALLY DECIED TO MAKE A SEQUEL AFTER GETTING SO MANY MESSAGES ABOUT IT! BELOW IS THE LINK TO THE STORY!

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT JUST AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE THIS ONE!

THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!

s/10402357/1/Queen-of-the-Eastern-Tribe


End file.
